


Снайпер

by The_Magnificent_7



Series: Тексты R–NC-21 [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Postcards, Voyeurism, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: Бернардо возбуждают только картинки





	

На взгляд Бернардо О’Рейли, у Винса было только одно достоинство. Набор порнографических открыток 1788 года выпуска. Открыток имелось пять. На первой дамочка одобряемых Бернардо габаритов вышивала гладью цветок, при этом юбка её задралась, обнажив круглое колено, а ткань платья так обрисовывала грудь прелестницы, что Бернардо приходилось со всех ног бежать в бордель и сбрасывать напряжение самым простым способом. За доллар он смотрел в щель между досками, как Гарри или Крис пялят грудастых девочек мадам Тильды, и постепенно успокаивался. Их тёмные груди с коричневыми сосками напоминали Бернардо мишени, их мохнатые киски — щётки для чистки винтовок, возбуждённые члены друзей, исчезающие в курчавом мехе или выбритой тёмной плоти, напоминали, как шомпол входит в ствол. Через пять минут подобного зрелища Бернардо успокаивался, преисполнялся ненавистью ко всем похабным зрелищам и отправлялся пить с Бриттом, очередной раз говоря себе: что нельзя быть таким впечатлительным, и немного жалея, что оставшиеся четыре открытки он так никогда и не видел.

Кстати, у Бритта, на взгляд Бернардо, достоинств вообще не было.


End file.
